Bad Romance
by cazemnn
Summary: Artemis has a certant thing about her that make men fall for her, but she only loves one person  nooot a songfic
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice it is owned by Warner Bros.

* * *

><p>"Yes?" The Ruby Archer asked the blonde girl who was attempting (key word attempting) to sneak up on said Ruby Archer.<p>

"Oh _nothing_, just gonna do some target practice", Artemis stated with a mock sweet smile, one which Roy did **not** buy for one second. But he made a decision other than to buy into the girl's mischief. To continue firing at his target giving it his full attention. Rather than pay attention to the blue eyed girl who stood off somewhere to his right.

That. Was a mistake. Suddenly Roy felt a tap and pressure being lifted from where he kept his arrow sheath.

"What the-" Roy turned to see Artemis holding his sheath behind her back.

"Oh I'm sorry do you _want_ something?" She asked in mock surprise keeping her slightly gruff voice steady. Her eyes glinted with a familiar mischief. Roy thought the smile playing on her lips lit up her face. His first reaction was to grab for her bow in her right hand, he did this fairly successfully.

"Roy!" Her voice squeaked as she tried to grab the bow from the green eyed boy. He held it above his head, just out of her reach.

"Nope, I want my arrows first." He attempted to grab the sheath from behind her back, as she jumped up and down trying to grab her bow. After a few minutes they both gave up. Roy's hand fell on her waist as her hand fell into his flame red hair.

Their feelings overwhelmed them as they looked in each others eyes. Roy bent down and their lips met, they kissed softly, each dropped the others archery materials. Artemis wrapped her other arm around his neck, keeping the other one in his hair. While he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Really guys really?" A voice that sounded almost like laughing said. They broke apart and turned to see; an amused Robin, a jealous Wally, and Kaldur who had a mixed expression of hurt and anger. Artemis finally came to her senses and pushed Roy away very harshly.

"Kaldur! This is not what it looks like!" Artemis squeaked, with tears, and fear in her voice. Between them the two redheads where having a glare off, that Wally was losing. Robin stood next to Wally looking back and forth between the two blondes, who both looked very close to tears. Kaldur opened his mouth, as if to speak, and closed it. Artemis just about broke down as he walked away.

* * *

><p>Please please please please review :)<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Discaimer: I dont own Young Justice ( I wish I did :/) It is owned by DC Comics and Warner Bros.

* * *

><p>"Wait! Kaldur! Wait!" Artemis ran desperately after him. When she caught up with him, he didn't stop, in fact he didn't stop until Artemis stepped in front of him blocking the door to his room.<p>

"Please move Artemis," Kaldur said, his usually calm formal voice had a twinge of betrayal in it. His face kept his usual neutral expression but his silver eyes showed his pain.

"No, n-not until you h-hear me out." She choked out through the tears that where shown in her voice. The white haired boy fought the urge to comfort his girlfriend, the one he had kept a secret from the team, from his best friend. Only now it occurred to him the deep mistake he had made agreeing to keep it a secret.

"Not hear Artemis, not now" The Atlantian whispered so that only she could hear.

"Yes here, yes now." She stated loud enough that down the hall Robin and Kid Flash could just barley hear the conversation. She placed her hands on the door frame to show she would not move until he had heard what she had to say. The boy nodded, indicating for her to finish speaking.

"Ok Kal, I know that looked very bad," The fair-haired girl started, her blue eyes turning gray from holding in the tears that threatened to spill over.

"But I didn't, I mean I'm admitting it was horrible, I just, didn't mean to, it just happened, I don't even know how it just did." She stammered, no longer able to hold in her tears, she looked down hiding them from the one person she had come to love so dearly.

"A-and its not like Roy knew so don't be mad at him, I shouldn't have let him kiss me, I should have broke away as soon as I realized what was going on, I should have-" She was interrupted by two strong hands lifting up her face.

"Artemis, its ok." The silver haired boy said softly, while gently cupping her face in his hands. She shook her head fiercely, tears cascading down her face, as Kaldur wiped them away.

"Yes it is, I'm not mad, not at you or Roy, he didn't know and you reacted in the natural way, its ok." His voice soothed her, slowing down her tears.

"But I-."Artemis started, but she was silenced with a soft deep kiss.

"It's alright, I promise." He whispered wrapping his arms around her as she buried her face into his chest.

Suddenly they both realized there where eyes trained on them, they didn't have to look up to know that their relationship, was no longer a secret.

* * *

><p>Note: Is it good? review please, even if you dont like it I take negative and positive<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Once again I do not own Young Justice, It is owned by Warner Bros and DC Comics

* * *

><p>They pulled apart to see the rest of there team staring. Wally and Roy gaping, one of jealousy, one of anger. Zatanna and M'gann where overjoyed for their friends. Connor made a point of not caring by looking away, but Robin?<p>

Robin was just confused, over the last two years of being on the team; he had grown close to Kaldur, and was Artemis' "little brother" (as they put it). How was it over all the time he had spent with them he, who was raised by the Worlds Greatest Detective, not noticed the apparent relationship?

"Wait are you guys like… together?" Wally broke the eerie silence that had come to settle on the group. Artemis' eyes narrowed on him, making the Speedster shutter.

"Is it really any of our business." Connor stated, not asked, stated. Wally made a face as if he was about to sneeze, do to the unusual lack of comeback.

"I, for one, would like to know." The ginger archer glared daggers at the two blondes, as he leaned back into the wall.

Artemis growled at him, at her mistake, her regret. She took a step forward only to be pulled back by Kaldur, who was trying to prevent her from full out attacking The Ruby Archer.

"Yes, the answer to your question is yes." Kaldur said in his usual calm, formal voice.

"What?" The speedster practically squeaked. Wasn't she supposed to be _his_ spitfire, not the fishboys? Hadn't Fate practically pointed it out to him?

"How long?"

"Do you guys love each other?"

"Are you gonna get married?"

"Can I be your Maid of Honor?"

"What NO! Artemis! You love me more! I should be your Maid of Honor!"

M'gann and Zatanna where jumping up and down on their heels, practically screaming over the other.

The blonde girl silenced them with a look that challenged the batglare itself.

"How long?" Robin finally spoke up, Artemis softened at the sound of the boys confusion.

"About two years… I think." Her voice had lost the sharp edge it usually had, but her eyes continued to grow darker, showing her anger.

"_Skank_" Roy muttered from his spot against the wall, next to Wally who currently looked like he was going to chuck his cookies.

"_Excuse me?" _The Archeress snapped, the venom practically dripping from her words.

"You heard me." Roy pushed himself from the wall, preparing to fight her.

"Oh? Than say it to my face!" Her eyes where now black with anger. Her face just inches from the other archer.

"Oh you wanna go!" The ginger boy screamed back.

"Bring it then!" She sent a fist flying towards his face, when two arms hooked under her own arms. As strong hands held her neck to keep her from using her arms.

"Your lucky girl! Next time _they_ won't be here to save your ass!" Roy shouted as Connor put him in a similar hold.

"Oh please! I could kill you with my feet!" The green archer, who was now being dragged (keyword dragged) away by Kaldur, sent a kick in his direction. Robin caught her ankles, but not before she got a nice smooth kick to Roy's jaw.

Both archers continued screaming threats at the other until Robin and Kaldur had successfully carried the enraged girl out of the room.

* * *

><p>Reviews are apreciated<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice it is owned by Warner Bros... I do however own 'The Super Spoon'

* * *

><p>"Will you quit with the kicking!" The raven haired boy exclaimed as Kaldur struggled with opening Artemis' room's door.<p>

"_Will you to put me down" _She retorted threw clenched teeth, calming her attempts to escape their grasp for a short second.

"Not until I get this door open and you securely inside of this room." His silvereyes where filled with frustration, as he tried to open the door without dropping her on her head.

"Well that should answer your question Birdie." She said, jamming her foot into his shoulder, causing him to grunt from the slight pain.

"Why is this such a normal thing for us?" Robin asked, the slight annoyance from the constant blows to his shoulder.

"Because Wally and Roy are complete and utter assholes who need to be whooped." She growled her annoyance over taking her, "Dear God Man! It's easier if he opens the door!"

The two guys looked at each other in complete bewilderment. Why had neither of them thought of that? They quickly did a one-eighty and Robin opened the door with ease.

Once inside the room, they walked over to Artemis' lime green bed. Each standing on opposite sides, they dropped the violent, blonde girl on the bed.

"Assholes" She muttered under her breath, rubbing her ankle that Robin had caught mid-kick.

Kaldur smirked and bent down to kiss her nose. Making her tired scowl turn into a small, sincere smile. The Archeress' cold, gray eyes where now a warm, sea blue color that matched her warm smile.

"I am to report to Batman about this… event." The Atlantian said leaving the room, partially because he sensed Robins need to speak to her about this whole thing, this had become a regular thing for The Team lately.

Artemis closed her eyes and laid back, sighing as Robin ran a hand threw his raven colored hair. Removing his sunglasses to reveal baby blue eyes.

"What's wrong Dickey?" Robin looked at the girl he had come to consider an older sister.

"And don't you dare say nothing Richard. I know something's up with you." Her eyes snapped open to look at the fifteen year old boy who stood infront of her.

Dick sighed, "How can you tell?"

"Usually I cannot get you to shut up kiddo." She combed her golden blonde hair out of her eyes, her eyes shining at her 'little brother' as he sat down on the side of her bed.

"Now. What's on your mind?" She said as he laid his head on her stomach, using her as a pillow.

"How did I, Batman's freakin' son, not notice you guys before?" He sat up, light blue eyes, meeting the deep ones next to him. "I mean I'm practically with you guys all the time."

"Dude. I thought you _knew_" She stated, her eyes wide, unbelief settling in her voice. "You've seen us sleep in the same bed, but then again you too where in the bed, but still" She began to play with his hair, brushing it out of his eyes.

Dick thought back to the few times when they had watched horror movies, and out of fear had come to Artemis' room. To find her wrapped in Kaldur's arms, practically trembling with her fear.

Only to be welcomed into the bed as Artemis wrapped her arms around him, while Kaldur wrapped his arms around both. (Something that Dick and Artemis had come to refer to as 'The Super Spoon')

"I just thought it was a really scary movie!" He said, with such innocence. Artemis couldn't help to giggle.

* * *

><p>Aurthors note: Wanted some Big Sis Lil Bro fluff to kinda get you to where they are at (and yes Super Spoon happend to me... many times)

Review Please


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Young Justice, It is owned by Warner Bros.

* * *

><p>Kaldur returned to find the two fast asleep. Robins head buried in her stomach, as she held him tightly, like a mother protecting her young. His first reaction was to grab Artemis' phone and take a picture to preserve one of the few times his girlfriend's true nature was shone. Unfortunately, he had to wake them up, Batman's orders<p>

He walked carefully over to the pair, avoiding making any large sound to startle them. Seeing as Robin was a skilled batarang throwing ninja, and Artemis, well Artemis could just kill him with any object she got her hands on. He leaned down and shook the blonde, gently, earning protests from both parties.

"Pillow. Stop Shaking. Now." The raven haired boy exclaimed, throwing a hand on her face, looking for a snooze button.

"Is nos mi is himn" The blonde girl mumbled, her words slurring, out of the laziness of having to open her mouth.

"Come, you may both sleep later. As of now I have orders to take Artemis home, immediately." The formal voice had a happy tone to it, as he brushed off the pair of hands that where fumbling around his face, looking for a snooze button.

"Can you guys come with me, it's been so lonely sense, well you know." Her voice broke a little; she was referring to her mother's recent hospitalization. She couldn't bear to have to spend a weekend alone.

"Batman has requested that Robin and I accompany you over the weekend, for your safety, of course." The silver haired boy had a infinite smile.

Artemis kept a straight face as Robin stifled a laugh. They all knew full well that it was Bat for: 'I'm giving you three the weekend off. If I see you on the news I will not hesitate to make you do hours of brutal training with Black Canary. Have fun.'

Kaldur scooped Artemis up bridal style.

"Whhhhyyyyyyy" The squirming girl wined

"Easy Arty. We pass Roy, Wally, Connor, Green Arrow, Raquel, M'ga-"

"Ok Rob! I get it you can stop now!" Her eyes where gray with irritation, as she tried to kick him in the shoulder. He evaded it easily his eyes shining beneath his sunglasses.

"Hey maybe it will get it right this time?" Robin teased the girl who was still attempting to kick him.

She had taken Green Arrows advice and had chosen a 'hero' name. Arrow Roulette. Kaldur grinned down at her full of hope that the computer would get her name right.

_Recognizing: Robin B02, Aqualad B03, Arrowette B07._

"WHY THE HELL IS IT SO HARD TO PRONOUNCE ARROW ROULETTE?" Artemis exclaimed as Kaldur dropped her to head up to her apartment.

"Obviously the computer isn't very welmed by it."

"Hey Dick?"

"Yesh?"

"KICK"

* * *

><p>Quick Note: Srry This is kinda A filler, I needed to get them to the apartment.<p>

Reviews are apreciated


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I Donot Own Young Justice: It Is Owned By Warner Bros

* * *

><p>"You guys wanna watch another movie?" The fair haired archeress asked from her spot on the couch, her legs tossed over Dick, her head resting on Kaldur's lap.<p>

"Can I pee first?" The youngest of the three groaned from his spot between Artemis' foot and the arm of the couch.

"If you can lift my leg off of you, you can." Dick rolled his eyes before pushing her legs off of him and running to the bathroom. Artemis turned her attention to the quite young man she was using as a pillow.

"Well, you've been quite," The silver haired Atlantian didn't even blink, "What's with the change of mood? You weren't mad like two minutes ago."

He lifted her head off of his lap as he stood.

"Kal? Where are you going?" He looked down at her from his position next to the back of the couch. A smirk playing on his lips as he flipped over the back, lading above her, their faces just inches apart. Kaldur leaned down and began to kiss her.

As the hard, passionate, kisses erupted. Artemis ran her hands up and down the eel tattoos that covered his arms, making him shutter as he played with her hair, occasionally a soft moan escaped the girl's lips through a kiss. They continued this cycle for several minutes, only letting go for air.

"Wow. This is. Well this is hot." They broke apart quickly to see the young, raven haired boy leaning over the back of the couch, smirking.

"Hey don't stop the show for little old me. This is way better than Alice in Wonderland."

Kaldur reached up and grabbed his hand, pulling him over the couch to sit next to them. Artemis, of course, hitting him on his way down.

"Awright lets get our movie on," Dick settled himself on the couch as Artemis pressed play. He got up, grabbed a flashlight, turning off the lights and shined it on the couple.

"Keep your hands. Where we can see them."

"Please Dick, I beg of you. Shut Up." Kaldur, not Artemis, face palmed at the younger boys comment.

_ ~~~~~Three Hours Later~~~~~~_

The blondes where fast asleep on the couch. Dick had left about half way through the movie declaring that Bruce would kill him if he missed curfew again. Leaving the two a whole couch to sprawl out on.

They both slept peacefully until a chime of a phone broke the silence.

"Artemis"

"Hmm?"

"Telephone."

"Can you get it?"

"No."

"Fine." She grunted, pushing herself off of the couch, and Kaldur, to address the annoyance interrupting her sleep.

"Hello? Yes, this is she… wait… what? No." Kaldur propped himself up to see what was going on.

He turned to see, her throwing the phone at the wall, before crumbling to the ground. He rushed to her side immediately.

"What happened?" He kneeled beside her as she looked up at him. As she shook her head, tears began to fall freely, with out restraint. He wrapped his arms around her as she began to sob in his chest.

She spoke, but the words meshed together in a way he could not comprehend.

"Artemis." He willed her. She moved her head to rest on his shoulder. Whispering before a fresh set of tears poured out.

"S-she's dead."

* * *

><p>Note: Reviews Are Appreciated. Good And Bad.<p> 


End file.
